Naruto? WaitWhat!
by Animelover8975
Summary: Sadako is a beautiful and utterly adorable female, well, atleast that is what everybody says. Sadako is a beautiful yet short teacher who was suddenly teleported to the world of Naruto, with her student, and her two beloved guardians and friends. Her life isnt exactly perfect either. Her life has been full of betrayal and loneliness despite keeping up a smile all the time.


**_3rd POV_**

"Good morning, class!!!" A beautiful blonde that looked no older than 16 entered her classroom.

"Good morning Sensei!!!" The students greeted their Sensei, the boys eye raping her, while the girls awwed and fangirled at her cuteness.

Their Sensei was a beautiful young adult, who had soft and silky blonde hair, baby skin, big piercing and innocent eyes, a beauty mark on the lower left corner of her lips, she also had a very athletic body, a nice one!! Not to mention her piercings...that just added to the sexy factor!! But...there was one fact...that she despised...she was short!! The blonde beauty was only...4'7...4 feet 7 inches folks!!! I know right?! That's pretty short...

The beauty sighed as she started the class.

 ** _1st POV_**

"Alright!! For today's English class, we will be watching a video, taking notes, and you guys will be telling me what it was about." I explain in English, just so I can test if anybody was listening to my previous lessons. Half of the class nodded, while the other half started sweating nervously.

"...U-Um...Ms.Yukimura...Can you please repeat what you said? I wasn't listening..." A shy cute boy stuttered slightly, afraid of my violent extreme anger issues, thinking that they were gonna pop up any moment.

"Of course, sweetie! I said...For today's English class, we will be watching a video, taking notes, and last but not least...you will be telling me what it's about...in ENGLISH..." I emphasized English, making him smile shyly and nod. I sent him a smile, making him blush red, and start playing with his hands.

"Alright then!! Without further interruptions, let us start watching the video."

I walked around and inserted a CD into the computer. It started playing and I took a seat next to one of the girls. My heart was doing leaps due to excitement. The video we were watching was the English version of Naruto...my favorite anime.

"It was about time...for you to get here...Sasuke...believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed before rushing and standing next to Sasuke.

 ** _-Time skip-_**

"Class dismissed everybody!! Make sure to do your homeworks, eat, have sleep, and well have an enjoyable time!! Becareful on your way home!!" They grinned at me with soft looks before each of them came up to me. I smiled softly, as I hugged each of my students, before bowing and handing them their favorite snacks. I then said goodbye as they left the classroom. The cycle repeated until the only one that was left was the shy boy in my class, Saizo.

"Hmm~? Saizo-Kun...do you need something? Do you feel okay, want me to drop you home?" I questioned like a worried mom.

"N-No Y-Yukimura-Sensei...umm...that anime you put on...it was Naruto right? I really like the anime...and I was wondering if you would like to come to a Naruto marathon at the festivals tonight? I was lucky enough to grab two tickets..." My eyes widened with excitement as I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely!! I would love to go!!" Saizo smiled shyly and handed me a ticket.

"I'll pick you up, and we can go together alright Saizo?" He nodded slightly at my request before hugging me, taking his favorite snack, bowing and saying a goodbye which I replied to smiling at his fading figure.

- ** _Timeskip-_**

I smiled slightly at how I looked like. My blonde hair was left down, and I was wearing a red kimono. I looked at the mirror, taking out some make up and starting to put it on. I put on some 24 hour lipstick with chapstick on top of it. I put on mascara, and added a rose to my hair. Nodding in approval, I went downstairs and put on my shoes. Once I looked decent enough, I took my car keys and headed out.

Sooner or later I was at Saizo's house.

I sighed and stepped up knocking. He opened the door and I smiled at him.

"Hello Saizo!!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Onee-Sama!!" I looked surprised at what he had said. He looked puzzled at first before he figured out why I was giving a surprised look.

"S-Sorry...Sensei..." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and grinned at him.

"It's alright...Otouto..." His eyes widened but he smiled before he looked at me and let out a whistle.

"Looking good Onee-Sama..." I rolled my eyes and hit him slightly and softly, as he grinned sheepishly.

"Alright!! Come on let's go!! Hop on!!" We both chuckled at each other getting in the car, to where the marathon was.

 ** _-Time skip-_**

"Why are we the only ones here? Shouldn't this place be filled with Naruto fans??" I muttered, before suddenly I saw a cloaked figure move before us.

"Saizo!! Stay behind me!!" I took out my pocket knife, getting ready to battle.

I began fighting with the figure until I couldn't anymore. The cloaked figure held me while another one came and killed Saizo in front of me, slowly and mercilessly. After he had died, they turned towards me, and laughed but thankfully made my death quick.

"I am sorry, Saizo..." Those were my final words before I fainted, and was dragged to what I believe would be either heaven or hell.


End file.
